Gaby Willer
México |estado = activa }} Edna Gabriela Willert, Cuyo nombre artistico es Gaby Willert, es una actriz mexicana. Es hija de la también actriz, Liza Willert y se ha desempeñado como actriz desde muy temprana edad en áreas como el teatro, cine, televisión y radio. Pero en la que más se ha destacado es el área del doblaje, comenzando su carrera en 1976. Gaby llegó al mundo del doblaje cuando acompañaba a su madre a los estudios y en un momento le pidieron una prueba a ella. Su primera experiencia en el doblaje fue a los siete años de edad prestando su voz al personaje de Laura Ingalls la serie de televisión "La familia Ingalls", además de ser la voz de Kevin Arnold en "Los años maravillosos" y Daniel Mitchell en "Daniel el travieso". También ha doblado series como "E.R. Sala de urgencias", "Emergencias urbanas, Third Watch", "I'm with her", "Providence", "Baywatch", entre otras. Es la voz oficial de "Mamá Lucha", ícono principal de Bodega Aurrerá. thumb|250px|right Filmografía Películas [[Fred Savage|'Fred Savage']] *Charlie - Vice Versa *Brian Stevenson - Little Monsters *Trevor Atwood - Navidad en Filadelfia Uma Thurman *Irene Cassini - Gattaca *The Bride - Kill Bill Vol. 1 (2ª versión) *The Bride - Kill Bill: Volumen II (2ª versión) Kali Rocha *Anna Morrison - Dioses y Generales *Aeromoza - La familia de mi novia *Aeromoza - Los Fockers, la familia de mi esposo [[Goldie Hawn|'Goldie Hawn']] *Glenda - Foul Play *Gloria Mundy - Como en los viejos tiempos Melissa Joan Hart *Nicole - Junto a ti (1999) *Sabrina Spellman - Sabrina va a Roma [[Nia Long|'Nia Long']] *Sherry - Mi abuela es un peligro (2000) *Sherry - Mi abuela es un peligro 2 *Zora Mathers - Hecho en América (1993) [[Kelly Preston|'Kelly Preston']] *Linda - Adictos al amor (1997) *Sherry - Volando alto (2003) [[Sarah Michelle Gellar|'Sarah Michelle Gellar']] *Karen Davis - El grito (The grudge) (2004) *Kathryn Merteuil - Juegos sexuales (1999) [[Renée Zellweger|'Renée Zellweger']] *Irene Waters - Irene, Yo y mi otro Yo (1999) *Anne Arden - El soltero más codiciado (1999) Otros *Carrie (Sissy Spacek) - Carrie (1976) *Tina (Amanda Wyss) - Pesadilla en la calle del infierno (1984) *Amigo de Robert - (Danial Brown) - Rocky IV (1er doblaje mexicano) (1985) *Marcie Dahlgren-Frost (Laurie Metcalf) - Tío Buck al rescate (1989) *Mona Lisa Vito (Marisa Tomei) - Mi primo Vinny (1992) *Sarah Sanderson (Sarah Jessica Parker) - Abracadabra (1993) *Henry Evans (Macaulay Culkin) - El ángel malvado (1993) *Jo March (Winona Ryder) - Mujercitas (1994) *Marianne Dashwood (Kate Winslet) - Sensatez y sentimientos (1995) *Mónica (Salma Hayek) - Un amor inconcluso (1997) *Sara Kelong (Marg Helgenberger) - Infierno bajo tierra (1997) *Karen (N'Bushe Wright) - Blade: Cazador de vampiros (1998) *Natalie Simon (Alicia Witt) - Leyenda urbana (1998) *Hallie Richmond (Elisabeth Harnois) - Mi cita con la hija del presidente (1998) *Courtney Shayne (Rose McGowan) - Bromas que matan (1999) *Brandon Teena (Hilary Swank) - Los muchachos no lloran (1999) *Jennifer Baker-Disfrazín (Jennifer Esposito) - El maestro del disfraz (2002) *Eden (Sam Doumit) - Este cuerpo no es mío (2003) *Tiffany (Jennifer Tilly) - El hijo de Chucky (2004) *Robin (KaDee Strickland) - Amor en juego (2005) *Condesa Du Barry (Asia Argento) - María Antonieta: La reina adolescente (2006) *Kim (Tracie Thoms) - A prueba de muerte (2007) (Redoblaje) *Tianna (Malinda Williams) - First Sunday (2008) *Caridad (Essence Atkins) - Una loca película de baile (2009) *Jane Porter - Tarzán y la ciudad perdida *Karen Lee - Knock Off *Elise Elliot - El club de las divorciadas *niño en Pasión por África *Mónica Gordini en Nombre: Código Guepardo *Agente de ventas en Las cosas buenas *Betty (Chilton Crane) en La Muerte del Hombre Increíble Series de TV [[Paula Cale|'Paula Cale']] *Joanie Hansen - Providence (1999-2002) *Edie Ex-Hartman - Doctor House (Capítulo Finding Judas, 2006) Otros *Laurie Forman - El show de los 70s *Jane Bingum / Deb Dobkins (Brooke Elliott) - Una diva cambiando de cuerpo (2009-presente) *Helena Kyle/Cazadora - Birds of Prey *Maddy Peaper (Andrea Bendewald) - La bella Susan (1996-2000) *Ferguson Darling - Clarissa lo explica todo *Summer Quinn - Baywatch: Guardianes de la bahía *Hobie Buchannon - Baywatch: Guardianes de la bahía *Spencer Kadish - ALF (Capítulo 22 de primera temporada) *Kevin y Karen Arnold - Los Años Maravillosos *Claire Latham (Melissa Joan Hart) - Touched by an Angel *Laura Ingalls - La Pequeña casa en la pradera *Charlie - E.R. Sala de Urgencias *Jeannie - E.R. Sala de Urgencias *Mary Connell - Las Vegas *Maritza Cruz - Emergencias urbanas *Cheri - I'm with her *Voces adicionales - El Encantador de Perros *Sherry - Las chicas Gilmore * Nikki White - Nikki * Kimberly "Kim" Parker ( Countess Vaughn ) - Las Parker *Ernie Reyes Jr.-El Pequeño karateca(Disney) *Nicole (Heidi Marks)-El Crucero del Amor (Nueva Versión) *Patti Nyholm (Martha Plimpton) - La esposa ejemplar (Temp 1, Caps. 5, 17) (2010) Series Animadas *Penny - Inspector Gadget *Casey - Los Snorkels *Tommy - Seabert *Lookie / personajes varios - She-Ra *Daniel Mitchel y Gina - Daniel el travieso *Esmeralda - Los pequeños Picapiedra *Teebo - Ewoks *Morticia, Pericles - Los Locos Addams (serie animada) *Cindy - Niño Problema *Wanda Blake - Spawn *Dee Dee - El Laboratorio de Dexter (primeros episodios) *Thomas - Tres amigos y Jerry *Kira - Rugrats *Christina Aguilera - Vh1 Ilustrado *Pierre - Adios charlie Brown *Miguel - He-Man y She-Ra especial navideño *Hermana de Katy- Katy la Oruga *La niña estrella / personajes varios - He Man y los Amos del Universo Películas Animadas *Tiernosito - Cariñositos II: Una nueva generación *Tiernosito - Los ositos cariñositos en el país de las maravillas (1987) *Tiernosito - Los ositos cariñositos: la película (1985) *Lucero y Cometin Sonico - Los Supersonicos conocen a Los Picapiedras *Princesa Sum Yu - El zapatero magico *Billy - El deseo de Annabelle *Ducky - La Tierra Antes del tiempo *Wendy - South Park: Mas grande, mas largo y sin censura *Kira - Rugrats en Paris *Kira - Rugrats: vacaciones salvajes *Miguel - He-Man y She-Ra: Especial Navideño *Megan - Mi pequeño pony (especial 1984) Anime *Mikoto Uchiha (Madre de Sasuke) - Naruto *Gigi - Las aventuras de Gigi *Ann Hopkins - El duende mágico *Benjamin Acquan - Remi *Ena, Gipple y Zaza - Los Caballeros de Kodai *Trunks (niño) - Dragon Ball Z *Nº 18 - Dragon Ball GT (Saga de Super Nº 17) *Ukyo Kuonji - Ranma ½ *Sailor Iron Mouse, Ves Ves, Miharu y Maestra Morino - Sailor Moon *Meiling Li - Sakura Card Captors *Wormmon - Digimon 02 *Mayor Motoko Kusanagi - Ghost in the Shell: Espectro virtual *Dra. Yamaguchi - Espíritu de Lucha (Hajime no Ippo) *Akane Kimidori - Dr Slump 2 *Kotaro - Cyborg Kuro Chan *Elena - Hamtaro *Artemis - Cyborg 009 *Modoki - Ryusei Sentai Musumet *Yuki - YAT 1 *Yuko Kisaragi - Astroboy (2004) *Reycom - Zatch Bell *Capitan Shiori - Agent Aika *Cristel - La leyenda de Ellcia *Violeta, Madre de Sally - Sally, la brujita *Satsuki Yukimisawa - Virgin Fleet: Escuadrón de doncellas Películas de Anime *Trunks - Dragon Ball Z 10: el regreso de Broly *Trunks - Dragon Ball Z 11: Bio Broly *Trunks - Dragon Ball Z 12: Fusión *Trunks - Dragon Ball Z 13: El ataque del dragón *Motoko Kusanagi - Ghost in the Shell: Espectro virtual *Meiling Li - Sakura Card Captor, la Película 2: La Carta Sellada *Ukyo Kuonji - Ranma ½: Gran problema en Nekonron, China *Ukyo Kuonji - Ranma ½: La isla de las doncellas *Ukyo Kuonji - Ranma ½: Akane y sus hermanas (Ovas 5 y 6) Telenovelas Brasileñas Camila Pitanga *Bebel - Paraíso tropical *Monica Santana - Bellísima *Luciana - Mujeres apasionadas *Esmeralda - Puerto de los Milagros Adriana Lessa *Rita de Cassia - Señora del Destino *Deusa - El Clon *Nana - Terra Nostra Otros *Zaida - Celebridad (Janaína Lince) *Luizinho - La Presencia de Anita (Pedro Paulo Viana) *Simone - Lazos de familia (Vanessa Machado) *Tide - Lazos de familia (Samuel Melo) *Nadir - Dos Caras (Viviane Victorette) *Fafá - La Favorita (Cláudia Missura) Dirección de Doblaje *Underworld: Evolución *Related *Astroboy (2003) *Mirmo Zibang *Birds of Prey *La Mente de un Hombre Casado *Irene, yo y mi otro yo *E.R. Sala de Urgencias *Los muchachos no lloran *Entre Nosotras *Ghost in the Shell: Espectro virtual *El Laboratorio de Dexter (primera temporada) *El Club de las Divorciadas Enlaces Externos *Su página web Willert, Gaby Willert, Gaby